Seven Ravens
by crystallized lace
Summary: “How I wish those sons of mine would become ravens, so they would live a life of shame as a witch’s pet!” he said this all with scorn that it, unfortunately, came true.RR FLAMES WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

Tears poured down my face as I watched the liveliness drop from her face. My daughter Raven,--only a week old--had become severly sick. So sick that when she tried to cry everything came out instead as body-wracking coughs. The doctor had told my husband and I to cleanse her ill body with water.

After hearing this, my husband, Alder, had immediatly told our seven sons to get as much water as possible.

All we could do now was wait.

Septimus was mad. How come Ingram got to carry the bucket, but he, the youngest, didn't? It made him... well, it made him furious.

"Ingram, let me hold the bucket," Septimus demanded, with little politeness.

"No," he sneered back with venom.

Suddenly, they were on top of each other. All that was visible were two blurs of blond hair and a brown bucket.

This went on for a couple of minutes untill the oldest brother, Brandon, broke them apart. He held them by the cuffs of their necks as they hit the air with frenzied fists.

"Wait... What happened to the bucket?"

The two boys froze. What _had_ happened to the bucket?

The tension in the air was so great that you could cut it with a knife and you could hear a pin drop a mile away in the stony silience that had befallen them.

"Errrr... We don't know!" Ingram inwardly flinched at the blunt answer his brother had given.

Out of impatience, their father had taken to pacing in circles, waiting for his sons to arrive. Soon his patience grew thin and he wished something that he would regret for years to come.

"How I wish those sons of mine would become ravens , so they would live a life of shame as a witch's pet!" he said this all with scorn that, unfortunately, it came true.

At that exact moment. each of the seven brothers experienced a shiver-down-the-back transformatuion of becoming a raven.

From this day on, they would stay like that, imprisoned in a bird's body.

A/N: i no this one ABSOLUTELY sux, (considering i wrote it all in one night for a homework assignment)... but a review would be nice, either way...

_**FLAMES WELCOME!**_

\/

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fourteen Years Later**

Raven stood over the bridge, looking at the river in vague interest. She had just been told by her mother and father that she had seven brothers. Her mother and father had went on to explain what had happened the week after she was born. Learning what had happened to her brothers brought her to a sense of understanding. She knew that they were probably kind and considerate, though rough as any other schoolboy.

But now she wondered, what would it be like if she found them? _Could_ she find them?

She wasn't sure, but she did know that she was there to take the risk.

Before she left, she made sure to see the wise woman, an old lady who used herbs for every cure and predicted the unpredictable.

What she told Raven, though, was odd.

"This unlocks even the biggest mountain," and the old woman handed her a chicken bone.

Then she handed her a small pouch, "This pouch contains powder that will show you a direct path to your destination, use it well."

With everything said and done, Raven left, powder and chicken bone in sack.

After a few days-- she had sprinkled powder more than a dozen times. She came upon a spectacular mountain spun out of pure glass.

She was caught in the splendor for a few minutes before she realized what she was there to do.

At the side of the mountain was a gate made of solid gold. She knew at once what the chicken bone was for. The wise woman's words floated throught her head, "This unlocks even the biggest mountain." She reached into her sack but found nothing. The chicken bone! It must have fallen out while she was walking.

She felt like crying. Water welled up in her eyes, but she fought it down.

She would improvise. Yes... improvise.

She looked helplessly arounnd for a twig, but found nothing. She knew now that she had only one option left.

Her finger. She had to use her finger. She quickly jammed her left pinkie into the gate's keyhole. A jet of pain erupted in her finger and shot up through her arm. Although the pain was extreme at times , she continued twisting her finger all the way around. When she thought she could bear it no longer, she heard a _click_ and the gate swung open.

She pulled her finger out and found that it was bruised and broken. Raven immediately bandaged it, then carried on through the labyrinth of tunnels.

An hour later, she came into an opening where seven ravens sqwaked over food. Once each of the ravens' attention was on her she made a wish that her brothers would be turned to human form again.

The seven ravens instantly transformed into their original forms. And, it's safe to say, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
